


Rebellion

by Aaronlisa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: The first time she told her parents that she was gay; they forced her to go to therapy.





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #122 (therapy) at femslash100

The first time that she told her parents that she was gay; they forced her to go to therapy. The second time, she told them that she was gay and in love with her best friend, her mother had threatened to send her to boarding school if she didn’t stop her foolish rebellion. 

Her parents didn’t understand that she really was gay and in love with Veronica. It seemed unfair that Veronica was head over heels with her brother, and that seemed to be okay with her parents. Well not okay but more acceptable. She supposed that it wouldn’t do for the great Kane family to have a daughter who was gay. All it did was make her despise them more and find more ways at rebelling against them. Ways that would horrify them more than her innocent confession ever had. 

**END**


End file.
